


The reason behind the sulking.

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [11]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: My takes on the reason behind their sulking #JustDrinkTHxMewGulf live, lol.Gulf is a reasonable, understanding boyfriend —thatuntil P’Mew forget his promise to attend Be My Boyfriend’s concert, sent him a half-ass box of bouquet with daisies NOT sunflower, and a ‘Fighting, Bro.’Just nice.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: one shots and drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	The reason behind the sulking.

Gulf was a reasonable boy.

He had always been one. He usually could read any situation ahead of him, he understand that everything _indeed_ happened for a reason, he understand that life wouldn’t be smooth sailing...

However, he hated it the most when someone broke a promise. Especially when it was his boyfriend’s promise. Like, when you’re someone’s boyfriend, you’re entitled to fulfilled any of your promise, right? Especially when it is a big thing, a leap on his career? Right?

_Right?_

_Right???_

Therefore, he couldn’t comprehend it with his head when suddenly his boyfriend confusedly staring at the screen during their video call after both of them went back from each of their own work. At first, he teased him what kind of surprises that he would brought for the next Saturday on the Be My Boyfriend concert, the guy with the sculpted jaw dared to asked him back, “Uh.... it will be on Saturday?”

“Yeah, Phi, you promised me to come, right?” Gulf blinked his eyes innocently.

 _“I—”_ His Khun Phi bite his lips hesitantly over the screen.

“What’s wrong, Phi?” Gulf eyeing him suspiciously.

“My love, I’m sorry but this time Nong Stu was _indefinitely_ made a stupid mistake—”

“So, _you’re_ forget,” Gulf scoffed. “You’re _forget _about your boyfriend’s big concert, Phi? You _promised_ me to come, Phi.”__

____

____

“I know, baby, but please, it's the day where my schedule already booked.... I have to be at Nice’s event at Joox...,” The older one pleaded his boyfriend. “I hope you understand, na, Nong?”

“Listen, Phi. I— I think I’m always being considerate. I always understand when both of our schedule clashed with each other. I understand that you couldn’t come to my press conference, I understand that you couldn’t come to the River Night Party, I understand that you could only had a short visit at my graduation and my birthday concert.... I understand. I always understand. But you _always_ told me beforehand, _gave me_ the idea that you couldn't come,” He locked his eyes with the older one disappointedly. _“You_ always told me beforehand, Phi. And now — _you_ already _promised_ , Phi.” He gulped down the bitter taste of the unfulfilled promises.

 _“Tua aeng_ , listen to me,” He sighed over the phone with the car’s lights being the only thing that lighten his face, “It’s not like I don’t want to skip your event, it’s just — I didn’t realized that it would be clashed with my schedule.”

“But you _could_ avoided it, Phi. By _locking_ my concert on your schedule.”

_“Gulf, please—,”_

“I’m tired, I want to sleep, I’m sorry, Phi, I have early schedule tomorrow, good bye,” He ended the video call abruptly. P’Best staring at him with concern while they driving back to his condo, and Gulf just sighed heavily. He was trying to distract his mind by opened the Twitter — probably their fans’ cute cheerings for him could cheered him up, right? It wasn’t like he agreed to joined the concert for his boyfriend. _It’s for the fans, right?_

He was trying not to scoffed when Twitter literally filled with the smiling P’Mew. Yeah, Gulf remembered that he had schedule earlier where he did a bit of MC-ing as well as singing on that event, and fans been wondering why he unusually being his smiley self — _oh, of course he would know why._ The day before yesterday, they spent the night together after a freaking long, long, time, and they have a couple photoshoot afterwards at the next day for another magazine cover, and he even surprised his mom’s birthday late because he put P’Mew as his priority. _Of course._ It must be the bad karma doing. Prioritizing your stupid boyfriend over your own mother, the mother that literally giving you birth. _Gulf Kanawut, you must reflected on yourself. You freaking surprised your boyfriend three times back then_ — _during his birthday fanmeeting, on the D-Day where he made a huge effort went to P’Mew’s house late at night after his event, on the older one’s birthday merits.... and you literally made a sloppy surprise for your mom, with your old high school jersey as well as some quick made emergency jelly by his sister as a birthday cake._ Wow, the good son that he is. _This is what you got after you neglected your mom for your boyfriend, Gulf Kanawut._

He chanted that upon his head, his eyes still burning to his boyfriend’s smiley face allover the Twitter. It could be also him, to be honest. If only his boyfriend would fulfilled his promise to come to the concert. He sighed heavily and he rest down the car seat since he was freaking tired because of the concert practice. And he would be doing this until Friday, going home after past midnight because he had to be sure that he would sing the right tunes and dance the right move. _This was the path that you’ve chosen, Ai’Gulf._ _No one said that being celebrity is easy._ He sighed as he slowly drifted to sleep.

The day of the concert was always been thrilling. Any of big events would gave him _that_ chills. As he silently ate the lunch provided by the event organizer — him, with his usual pad khra paow, while the others ate uni and sushi — well, Gulf was just a homeboy that love his comfort food so much — don’t judge. He just glad that the busy surroundings and all of the members could help him forget a bit about his slight problem with his Khun Phi.

 _That_ until— he saw that mention on Instagram. _The ‘Fighting, Bro’_. Oh, right. _And_ the flowers — call him a petty person, but he knew that whole bouquet was a half-ass effort of any kind of effort that usually his boyfriend made for him. _And this half-ass effort????_ _With yellow garberra daisies instead of sunflowers????_ He knew that it has also a beautiful meaning, yes, and also the fact that it shares the same families with sunflowers, but, everyone would know. _The_ Mew Suppasit could gave him a better effort. He always been good with surprises — the huge bouquet of sunflowers, the bride bunny doll with the entire parade, the Black Panther action figures..... _Now???????_ _To his sulking boyfriend, a half ass box of bouquet????_ He knew that it wasn’t the season for sunflower, _but still????_

And, oh, Suppasit Jongcheveevat, the _‘Bro’_ didn’t help, either.

Earlier, he thought that his Khun Phi’s surprises maybe could lifted up his mood, and could made him forgive him easily. _BUT— BRO?!_ Fuck, if Gulf’s mood earlier were bitter to the older one, now he literally despised him. It made him rolled his eyes when the said flower box arrived. The makeup artist just done his make up and P’Tiyanon just finished his hairstyling before they moved to do P’Great’s make up, and Gulf rested a bit and skeptically opened the said box. _Shai,_ he will be a good Yai Nong and took the picture of it and uploaded it to his Instagram Story. _No 'thank you', no 'love', no smiling emoji_ , just a plain, old tag @mewsuppasit.

P’Best might be posted him smiling so sweetly like usual with the flower box on Twitter, but really, he wouldn’t send that pics to P’Mew. He would just let him made an effort if he want to see it.

When he opened the twitter to checked the previous sound check picture from the fansite, he asking the Buddha if life really testing his patience right now. He saw how his boyfriend liked a picture of a pretty MC that P’Mew’s worked together sometime ago at a tomato event. He sighed. Not that Gulf being a petty person again, but he knew that his boyfriend was super busy to the point where he didn’t have time to scrolled the timeline. He only let Nong Stu helped him to repost some picture on story or post sponsored post lately. Not that Gulf counted it, but the last time where he liked Gulf’s post was sometime on November. _And. Now. He actually had time to like someone’s post?! A pretty one nonetheless?!?!?!_

_When he literally didn’t have time to like Gulf’s birthday post where he dressed himself prettily with the grey frills and embroidery shirt and the one where he posed with the cute puppy where everyone praised him for being so pretty and cute????_

The concert went relatively fine, the Phi Phi fans were very supportive, his fellow team members were super kind to him, and eager to help him if he forget some of his lines, he even laughed it off when they teased him why his faen didn’t come. _Really, P’Mew?! I made endless excuses for you here, you see?!?!_ Some of them not even real, but all of the shipped couple come to support their partners, and even P’Max whose clearly only a friend, come to support P’Great and P’Kao — at this point Gulf didn’t know if he could hide his disappointment. Especially when he still put his drawings of sunflowers and sun in the screen. He wished that he could changed it to his old identity as a soccer ball instead.

Later at night, he didn't forget to post the thank you messages for the fellow Boyfriend member, completed with the "Thank you for the memories, Bro" — _definitely putting the emphasis in 'Bro'._

And then come the Taiwanese milk tea event on Monday. Sunday was his rest day because Gulf barely had a rest before he concert, and even if he waited — Gulf could only rolled his eyes at how his boyfriend barely made an effort to reached him. P’Mew only sent him a few LINE messages that he purposely ignored. He knew that the older one still had online fan sign schedule at Sunday, _but still?!?!?!_ He almost scoffed when he saw P’Mew stepping into the studio set. _Why he acted like nothing was wrong?!_ Also, damn, why he had to be so handsome today?!

Gulf couldn’t remember it clearly — but he think, it was one of the rarest time when they literally sulked at each other on a live, it was probably their first time, even. He purposely answer the question with an answer that would annoyed P’Mew, and somehow, P’Mew also childishly annoyed him. He could see how P’Best shook his head tiredly at their antics from behind, and Gulf wouldn’t even care. Not until he could make his Khun Phi bowed down to him and admit that he was wrong —

_“All I want for Christmas is you~”_

Gulf’s breath hitched when his boyfriend suddenly swapped him to his embrace so closely — even if they were staring to each other between the face shields — he starting to melted a bit. _Damn, Gulf Kanawut, where is your pride?!_ He ended up blushed and laughed a bit when P’Mew purposely teased him endlessly afterwards, sensing that he already breaking down his wall.

Albeit still a bit awkward because they literally made up at the set, the live went relatively well afterwards, with a huge release of breath from Nong Stu and P’Best. He knew that P’Mew will have another shooting afterwards, therefore he didn’t expected it when the older one suddenly put him into a back hug at the dressing room, “Fine, what can I do to make up to you, _Nong that I love so much?”_ P’Mew peppered kisses on his shoulders and nape, make Gulf helplessly giggle into the rain of kisses.

_Why he couldn’t get mad so long with his handsome boyfriend, again?_

He cupped P’Mew’s cheek and kissed him on the lips fondly — _oh, how he missed his boyfriend’s scent_ — and sighed in defeat, “We will discuss it later over the phone, Phi, now, go to your next schedule. Or else, you would be late to reach the Workpoint, because the traffic is really bad.”

“Where else I could find such an understanding boyfriend like you, _Tua aeng?”_ He peppered kisses into Gulf’s face before Gulf rolled his eyes.

“Now, move, Nong Stu already waited for you,” He chuckled. “Hurry up, before I change my mind.”

“Gulf, please, you know that I found a hard time to _ngor_ your stubborn moment,” Mew smiling tiredly.

“Then, be a good boyfriend and _fulfilled_ your promises, Phi,” He rolled his eyes for the nth time today.

 _“Sorry, na?_ For the million’s time, sorry,” He kissed the younger one’s crown of head for the last time and hugged him warmly before he kissed his cheek and staring back into his eyes. “I will make it up to you, okay? Anything that you wanted. _I promise.”_

“Do I need to reminded you, Phi— _don’t_ make promises that you couldn’t fulfilled,” He smirked before his boyfriend pouted at him. “Now, now, let’s get to work, I don’t want to be blamed if you’re late.”

"Really, this time, I won't forget my promise," Mew gave him a wet smooch on his cheek and gave him a last good bye before he was running to the entrance of the building, where Nong Stu already waited on the car. Gulf only chuckled at the older one's antics from a far.


End file.
